


Mother to the Wicked

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Demons, Gen, Just a stupid fanfic, Magic, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Parent Reveal (kinda), Revenge, this is what happens when I read and watch theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: The night older then the day, older then the earth. She left him once, on the behalf of her lover, but a mother always comes back for her child. Family is where he belongs.





	Mother to the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I just started what his the series and wanted to try something new. I hope you like it.

 

Asta breaths heavily, blood and sweat dripping from his flesh. He stares at the stranger in front of him. She wore a dark black cloak and smiles at him with the sweetest smile.

 

“Who—who are you?” He asks, for the first time ever, his voice smaller than a mouse.

 

The stranger tilts her head, her smile more crooked, eyes prying deep into him. “Oh sweet child,” she whispers,” how I missed that smile on your plush cheeks.”

 

His throat is dry, legs shaking. This must be true fear. She took down an enemy that beaten him black and blue and bloody.

 

The woman holds out her hand, walking towards his him. Asta flinches back, making the woman recoil her hand back to her chest, he face dropping with sadness, rejection. “Oh sweet child, why do you pull away?” She asks.

 

“Asta!” Yuno calls out for him. “Asta, snap out of it!” His voice distant, echoing off the walls inside his skull. 

 

“You’re just like me,” she says, looking at you fondly. “Without magic,” she says, ” I'm sorry you are stuck with such a curse.” Asta was still stunned by her voice, so calm and motherly—like sister Lily's yet different. ”Oh, sweet boy. I can't wait to take you home. Father will be so joyous to see you.”

 

”Father? Home?” he mutters, ” you mean the church?” 

 

”Asta, get away from her!” Yuno yells once more, trying and failing to get out of her trap, and Asta still locked under her control.

 

This made the woman fold over, cackling out with a sickeningly sweet laugh. It all so cheery and familiar. Her face falls into an eery frown. ”I should have never left you on that doorstep.”

 

”Wait—” he stutters, ” _you_ left me on that doorstep on the church?” he asks, eyes wide and body shaking.

 

”Yes, my sweet baby, ” she says, ” my son—my sweet _Asta_.” Suddenly, she was so close. He hadn't even noticed her move until she was a mere step away.

 

It’s as though a switch was switched in aid his brain. He swallows back the dryness of his throat as his mouth gapes.

 

”Asta, don't listen to her!” Yuno tries and fails to break his friend out from his trance.

 

”Hush,” the woman orders, putting a finger to her lips. “You might be a beloved friend to _my_ child, but you have no word in this _family_ matter, ” she hushes Yuno before turning her attention to Asta. She takes his limp hand and looks fondly into his eyes. ”Are you ready my child?” she asks, ” to return to your true blood?”

 

The demon chuckles inside his brain, grinning so wildly that his brain hurts. It's like his skull is about to crack. It's like a mist takes over his sight, it's like a spell was cast over him as she mindlessly reaches for her hand.

 

His consciousness slips, is body moving into her hold. A strange giddiness inside his heart, a want to smile taking over his lips.

 

”What about sister Lily! Father! All our family back at the church!?” Yuno begs screams. ”Bell, do something!” He can't reach his grimoire. Where was Bell?”What about becoming the wizard King? The Black Bulls?!”

 

Asta stops his body stiffening, before letting his body be pulled by the strange woman’s words. 

 

”Come, Asta ” she orders, eyes burning into Yuno’s skull. ”I will not have you ruin my reunion with my child—I’ve waited too long to see him again.” There is true anger and sadness in here face—it  absolutely crushed with grief.

 

She smiles as Asta follows her without fail, willingly. “Asta! Please!” He begs, but unfortunately it was too late. 

 

Asta was taken by the woman cloaked in black, with the eyes of the devil. She had taken her son, Yuno’s brother—his closest friend, taken by the wicked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this doesn't follow the Manga or the Anime, but, I like to think that Asta was born from something wicked. 
> 
> I hope you like it, this is my first try at Black Clover because I don't normally write Fanfics about anime or Manga.


End file.
